1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vibratory material-screening apparatus, and more particularly to a screen tensioning assembly for such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior vibratory particulate material screening apparatus known to the present applicant has employed a screen tensioning assembly in which removal of the screen or screens required removal of threaded fasteners and disassembly of clamping and screen hold-down members. One type of such prior vibratory screen apparatus manufactured by the assignee of this application is described hereafter in connection with FIG. 1 of the drawings.
It is desirable to provide a screen hold-down and tensioning assembly for vibratory particulate material screening apparatus in which the screen or screens may be readily removed without the necessity of removing threaded fasteners and clamping and screen hold-down members.